Although global warming is open to debate, it is well documented that there is an increasingly large hole in the ozone layer of the stratosphere of our planet. Both these issues are alarming and extremely dangerous for future generations. We may need to develop whole new technologies to address these issues in a way which will reverse the detrimental effects caused by them.
The emission of gases like carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide from internal combustion engines and other vehicle or heavy industry sources must be reduced and eliminated. This will require the large oil and gas companies and oil and gas producing countries to refocus their objectives. The present invention is directed to producing liquid nitrogen with the idea that liquid nitrogen could ultimately be used as a power source in engines. Nitrogen comprises approximately 80% of the earth's atmospheric air volume and is thus essentially infinitely available. The oil and gas industry already have many active and abandoned oil and gas wells. It is possible that with the present invention the oil and gas wells presently existing could be converted to cylinders having pistons in them for the purpose of compressing air to produce both liquid nitrogen and liquid oxygen. Using such existing structure in conjunction with the present invention would result in extremely low energy usage for the production of both liquid nitrogen and oxygen. Thus, production would also be at a very low cost.